


You Don't Have Enough Badges

by blushingninja



Series: Bleach Christmas Collection - 25 Days of Soul Society Christmas [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo receives an unwanted Christmas present from Grimmjow<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have Enough Badges

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beloved SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate), who is the best friend a high functional, violent sociopath like me could ever ask for. I also wanted to wait til the 6th Day to put this up online. Get it? 6th, Grimmjow...It's funny

Racing up the stairs, Ichigo paused before opening the door to his room: the likelihood that someone was using his bedroom as a meeting area, an office or a storage cupboard was high, he just needed to be prepared. It was Christmas after all, and there was no need to be upset about it, even if the arrangements he had with his Shinigami friends kept his sanity in question.  
Turning the knob he walked in, surprised by the lack of “hellos” or “you again”, instead he was greeted with a welcome silence that calmed his nerves immediately. Smiling to himself, the lanky teenager stretched out on his bed, pushing aside a lump at the corner. It was solid, not soft and squishy like Kon or a bundle of discarded clothes would be. Nudging it again, he rolled over and fished under the covers to retrieve it. 

The plain convenience store wrapping paper alerted him straight away, it was a dull green and red filled with fake cheer. Sitting up, he shook the box gently, hearing the soft thud as an object was rolled around inside, knocking on the cardboard walls. Gingerly hooking his finger under a carefully wrapped corner Ichigo pulled away the paper, revealing a shiny cardboard box. Turning it around, he found a small envelope taped to the bottom. Removing the message, his eyes grew as he read the barely legible handwriting. 

“Use this, you're going to need the practice if you think you can take me. GJ” 

GJ, Grimmjow. Swiftly retracting his hands away, Ichigo threw the box across the room, watching it land against the opposite wall, the contents making a dull thud as it hit the floor. How the hell had he even gotten into my bedroom, Ichigo thought, glaring at the box. It wasn't as though he was able to express post it from Hueco Mundo. Grumbling, he lay back down, resting his hands behind his head, attempting to rid himself of the curiosity. It was probably a trap, something nasty that would spring out and bite him, he should have Urahara look at it before even touching it again. Frowning he rolled on his side, watching the box. Then again, it could be nothing, a simple token of the Arrancar's appreciation in some form or another. Giving up finally, he stood and picked up the box; pulling open the lid, he looked down and immediately dropped it. 

It was far worse then a trap, nor was it something deigned to bite him, or release deadly toxins on impact. Gulping hard, Ichigo looked around, paranoid in case anyone had seen him. His window remained closed, his door shut, it was only him and that thing. Bending down, he reached into the box and withdrew the object which had so repulsed him. Coloured a light blue, much as a certain someone's hair, it would have measured nine inches in length, with a girth that made his jaw drop. It wasn't so much that the Arrancar had known about his sexual orientation that worried him, it was his note accompanying the unwanted present: ...If you think you can take me.

 

Ichigo rolled over again, and again, tossing and turning to the extent that he caused sweat to pearl at his forehead. He couldn't sleep, he was too frustrated, too angry at Grimmjow and his damn propositioning. Cursing, he lay on his stomach, breathing hard into the pillow, attempt to grit through his concerns. It didn't work.  
Returning to lay on his back, the substitute Shinigami let his hand rub the tender flesh of his chest under his shirt. The feeling of the light fabric rubbing against his nipples sent a tickle down his spine. Lowering his hand and pulling the shirt up over his head, Ichigo hissed as the chill of the night air met his sleep-warmed skin. Returning back to its previous position, his fingers gently tweaked his hardening nipples, feeling the pleasure pain course through his body, all the way down to his loins. Biting his lip, his hand dipped under the elastic waist line of his boxers. Gently tugging at his semi-hard member, Ichigo thought back to his battles with the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow had been an intense battle partner, would probably be an intense lover too. Shaking his head, his breathing hitched slightly as he ran a thumb over the smooth head of his cock, massaging the slight wetness there down along the length. Did he get harder at the thought of Grimmjow as a lover? Fisting a firm hand around himself, Ichigo began jerking loosely, this is stupid, he thought to himself, you're only interested because he sent you a dildo. 

Ichigo's eye flicked to his desk drawer, the single place in his room he left under lock and key. He'd abandoned the Christmasy themed present in there after its discovery and intended to keep it there until the problem solved itself. Heaving a deep breath, he sat up, fishing out the key to the draw from the pencil box on the desk. Retrieving the bright blue monstrosity, he paused and looked at it thoughtfully. It was certain bigger then anything he'd previously played around with. Grabbing the small tube of lube also kept in the draw, he laid back down and scoffed. Was Grimmjow really implying that his cock was nine inches long? Laughing quietly to himself, Ichigo raised his knees under his covers and relaxed, letting his free hand trail down the planes of his body, the hard muscle beneath marred by scar tissue and various other bodily injuries. Once again he let his hand wrap around his shaft, now shamelessly hard with anticipation. He moaned softly as he pumped harder, toes curling at the sensation. Pausing briefly to flip the cap off and squeeze out a generous amount of lube, to smear his present from head to base with, he wiped his hand on the sheets and move into position.

Biting his lip, the chill of the lube caused his entire body to tense up; smoothly rubbing a hand up and down his chest, Ichigo held back a groan as he pushed forward, breeching the tight ring of muscle. Crying out, he bit the inside of his cheek as the girth stretched him endlessly. Panting, he returned his hand to pumping his cock, finding his natural rhythm as he eased the dildo in further. It was too much, he almost felt light-headed at the size of it, there was no possible way he could be stretched that far without injury. Eyes closed, head forced back against the pillow as his back arched against the mattress, Ichigo felt the tight spring within his gut, curling ever tighter as his natural masturbatory rhythm was lost, replaced by desperate need. Pushing further still, he could feel the sweet spot on his inside being touched and rocked with every motion, whatever length he'd achieved by this point was perfect. Moaning out loud, his inner coil snapped hard as he came, the insides of his boxers a hot, sticky mess as Ichigo fell limp against his bed, completely spent. Sleep threatening to overtake him, he grinned in the realisation that this was certainly some practice he could look forward to in the future. 

 

“Another bobble,'' Yuzu shrieked happily, dancing around the tree in excitement, “and more tinsel here, Ichi do it.” She pointed to a single green section of the Christmas tree, laughing wildly as her older brother lifted her up with ease. Trailing a long line of tinsel behind her, Yuzu looped the shiny, metallic blue through the out stretched branches of the plastic tree. The colour mesmerised Ichigo for a moment; dropping his sister carefully to the ground, he ran his fingers through it. Blue, just like Grimmjow. Shaking his head, the redhead dropped down on the sofa next to Karin, who was scribbling furiously at a scrap of paper.  
“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, leaning to look over her shoulder before he was nudged away by her elbow.  
“I'm writing a note for Santa, you know, have a good year and thank you for the presents.” Ichigo grinned as he leaned back.  
“It looks like you've been taking art classes from Rukia, is that meant to be a reindeer?” Karin gave him a sideways look.  
“Perhaps.” Laughing, Ichigo stood and stretched.  
“Well I'm just about done, go to bed early kids or Santa won't come.” Karin rolled her eyes as Yuzu danced in small circles around the tree again. 

Climbing the stairs to his room, Ichigo paused as his senses picked up on a familiar reiatsu. Cursing he dashed up the stairs, two at a time. What the hell is he doing here?And on Christmas eve? Carefully opening his door, Ichigo cursed out loud at the sight before him. Gracefully perched on his bed, like the majestic cat he could embody, was Grimmjow, his bright blue eyeliner and fragmented hollow mask stark against his features.  
“Finally, I thought you were going to leave me up here all night.” Ichigo grit his teeth.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He ground out, feeling the muscle in his jaw throb in anger. Sitting up, Grimmjow leant against the bed head and shrugged.  
“Just thought I'd pop in and see if my gift was being put to good use.” He stared directly at Ichigo, “have you been a good boy and practising?” Ichigo blushed, the sexual innuendo was enough to make him sweat. Looking away, he leant back against his door.  
“I don't think that's any of your business.” Quicker then his eye could follow, the blue haired man suddenly had him pinned against the door. Arms either side of Ichigo's head, Grimmjow leant in close, getting right into the younger man's face.  
“Well considering I got it especially for you, I think it is my business.” Hot lips were pressed hard to Ichigo's, with a slick lick of a tongue drawing a moan from him. Arching his back against the door, Ichigo felt his body betraying him as he raised his hands to run them down the front of Grimmjow's chest. A wet tongue was plunged past his lips, tangling with his, caressing the soft sides of his cheeks and the hard, blunt texture of his teeth. Pulling back to breathe, Ichigo panted, not wanting to look the Arrancar in the eye. Laughing, Grimmjow grabbed his jaw hard, pushing it upright and crashing his lips down on Ichigo's again. Pulling back in pain, Ichigo knocked his head against the back of his door, cursing as Grimmjow released him. He frowned, watching the other man walk back to his bed, discarding his open shirt and loosening the sash at his waist he flopped down, resting his head on his hand and watching Ichigo rub the back of his head and glare at him. 

“Could you leave now?” The semi-naked man laughed.  
“I don't think so.” Looking the redhead up and down he nodded, “I honestly want to see if you have been practising.” Striding forward, Ichigo shoved him hard, causing his white pants to slip off his waist, sitting far too low on his hips.  
“Not going to happen.” The smile grew wider,  
“Oh we'll see about that.” Pulling the man down Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, holding the Shinigami's face in his heads. Nibbling Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow pulled him down further, his body on autopilot and taking position over the man below him. Laughing, Grimmjow forced Ichigo's shirt up, feeling his pants slip even lower. Ripping it off and over his head, Ichigo leant down again to kiss the Arrancar, feeling a stiff rod riding high in his partner’s pants. Changing his direction suddenly, Ichigo sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh of Grimmjow's neck, feeling the man's body go stiff, a moan escaping his lips. Hands reaching out and into his red hair, Grimmjow ground his hips into Ichigo's as he leant down further still and licked the long scar on his lover's chest. 

The gentle hand in his hair suddenly became a tight fist as the Arrancar forced his head up none too gently.  
“Strip,” he commanded, removing his pants which had somehow in their tumble fallen down to his thighs. Ichigo felt his mouth run dry, damn, maybe he hadn't been lying about those nine inches. As quick as he could he unbuttoned his jeans, watching the Arrancar stand and walk to his cupboard, slamming it open. Searching through from bottom to top, he turned shamelessly and addressed Ichigo.  
“You're going to want to hope you have lube.” Mouth hanging open, Ichigo cringed and opened his desk draw. Retrieving the tube, it was suddenly snatched from him as Grimmjow pushed him down with his free hand.  
“Head down, ass up, Shinigami.” Ichigo fell against the bed, frowning, only to have Grimmjow push his head into the mattress.  
“Or you could say no?” Ichigo sighed, he didn't want to say no, in fact he wanted this very much, not that he'd let that fiend know. Suddenly he didn't even have a choice as warm hands went around his waist, flipping him on his stomach. Creeping, those hands ran along his thighs and legs, provoking them to rise of their own accord. Biting his lip, Ichigo stuffed his face into the pillow, trying not to think about how good it felt to have Grimmjow's hands on his body, the way they tickled his stomach as they lead down to grasp his cock. Crying out into the pillow, Ichigo pushed back into his waiting hand, revelling in the body heat pressed so close to his own.  
“You ready for this, Shinigami?” A slickly lubed, blunt heat was pressed against Ichigo, rubbing slightly, teasing. Ichigo groaned.  
“Yes! Please yes, do it!” Laughing low, with a quick slide Grimmjow pushed balls deep inside Ichigo, watching the redhead squirm desperately against the sudden intrusion. Trying to catch his breath, Ichigo wasn't given a moment to spare before the older man started moving, pulling back hard to sink in ever so slowly while fisting his cock with equal slowness. Grunting harshly the Arrancar sped his thrust up slightly, only to have man beneath him buck and push back hard against him with a resounding slap of his balls on Ichigo ass cheeks. Hissing, Grimmjow's fingers dug into the other man's waist.  
“Want to play rough do we? Alright.” Squaring his knees, the scarred man began a relentless assault on Ichigo's ass. Almost screaming into his pillow, Ichigo felt his prostate being constantly beaten as Grimmjow thrust hard and fast into him, he knew he wouldn't last.  
“I suppose you have been practising like a good little boy, Kurosaki, being able to take it for this long.” Breathless and barely able to hear, Ichigo nodded, teeth sinking into the pillow as he felt himself teetering on the edge. Pulling back quickly, Grimmjow noted the heavy red flush on the man below his body, he was so damn close. Leaning back further, he angled his thrust perfectly, hitting the spot. 

Ichigo came hard, spilling into Grimmjow's clenched fist, as the Arrancar lost all pace and rhyme, simply ploughing into him with such a ridiculous force. On the edge of collapsing, Ichigo felt the man above him tense suddenly, moaning out loud, pulling out for a final time. Breathing hard, Grimmjow fell to the side of Ichigo, head lolled back against the wall as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.  
“You have been practising, what a good boy. Santa will certainly come to you this year.”


End file.
